Jack Sparrow: Damnation Seize My Heart
by XxMercyful-DeathxX
Summary: The story of Diana Vane, daughter of infamous Caribbean pirate, Charles Vane, and her quest for retribution. Featuring Jack Sparrow and the REAL pirates of the Caribbean, Captain Kidd, Calico Jack, Anne Bonny, and Mary Read.
1. Prologue

**Jack Sparrow:-: Damnation Seize My Heart:-Prologue-:**

**Port Royal**

**1720**

* * *

Historical note:

Infamous pirate of the Carolina's and later, the Caribbean, Charles Vane sailed with Calico Jack Rackham. After successful exploits plundering ships in Jamaica, Vane's two sloops were wrecked during a hurricane and consequently they were marooned on an uninhabited island in the Bay of Honduras. Betrayed by an old friend, Captain Holford, Vane was captured. After being taken into custody, on March 22nd, 1720 Charles Vane was hastily tried and hung at Gallows Point in Port Royal, Jamaica.

* * *

I am Diana Vane, daughter of Charles Vane, a pirate. Was. Is no more. Notorious rouge and murderer, but I loved him none the less.

My mother was an heiress whose fortune had been lost in a game of cards. My father took pity on her and resolved to take her with him. Alas she died of fever while I was young, leaving me to be brought up by my father.

I had spent my childhood sailing the seas. Stood by his side in battle, seen the blood of his enemies stain the deck. I had no shame. By the age of twelve I was an excellent shot and proficient with the blade. He had taught me well. I will always remember the day when he asked me to take the wheel for the first time. I must have been around six, it was a fine day and we were drifting along the coast of Florida, lying in wait for a laden Spanish ship to pass.

'Take the wheel for a moment, sweeting.' He said, taking a swig from his hip flask. I stood there with the wind ruffling my hair, the morning sun warming my face.

I stood in the mud, looking up at the twelve gun brigantine, the _Ranger_. For the last time. Her bow towered high over me, the refined curve of her hull rising above me like some magnificent cathedral. '_Ranger_,' I whispered. Overhead the _Jolly Rodger_ fluttered in the breeze smiling at me for the last time, as if saying its finale farewell. Around me, the dock was livid with activity. Merchants unloaded their cargos, Navy Officers keeping order. A bell began to peal the hour. An empty sound, pitiful and dreary, each note seemed to engulf the ship dissonantly. I shifted uneasily and looked towards the town. Only as the eleventh note chimed and died away, did I remember Father.

'Father!' I gasped, beginning to run. I set off towards Gallows Point.

A huge crowd had gathered, but the scaffold stood empty apart from the executioner who stood there adjusting the noose. Was I too late? Had there been a last minute reprieve? No, merely a wishful fancy to dwell on. My heart pounded. I turned to a woman standing nearby.

'Am I too late?' I asked.

'No, dear.' She reassured me, looking me over curiously. I thanked her and pushed my way towards the scaffold. All of Port Royal was there. The governor and his young daughter, no older than me, stood in the front row. The girl fiddling with the feathered fan saw me and smiled. I glared at her in return, almost tempted to poke my tongue out at her. My father was going to be hung and here they were awaiting their entertainment patiently. They would have gladly seen me swing alongside him.

'Captain, who is that girl?' asked the governor's daughter, turning to the man who betrayed my father, Captain Holford, the traitor.

'Which girl?' he asked, searching the crowd as I ducked behind a young couple.

'The girl that's dressed as a boy!' she insisted, 'She was standing right there.'

Captain Holford narrowed his eyes, 'That would be her, Vane's daughter.'

The girl gasped. They wanted me to be afraid. They wanted me to run and throw myself into the sea. But to do that would be to give in to them. Never.

As twelve o'clock struck, an excited hum passed over the crowd. The heavy wooden gates creaked as a series of marines marched through the crowd. A man in a brocade coat who I recognized to be the magistrate walked up onto the scaffold. I sighed. Shackled at the feet, his hands bound behind his back. He stood on the scaffold, dressed in a fresh white shirt with a crimson vest, ebony breeches with ribbons and buckled shoes that glinted in the light. Standing tall and fearless, his grey eyes looked out towards the ocean. The faraway gaze he had in his eyes when he waited to board an enemy ship. A priest stood before him and made a feeble attempt to deliver the last rights to him. The executioner stepped forward to place the noose around his neck. Stepping away quickly, he flourished his tricorn hat bowed low to the crowd. The hangman placed the noose around his head. His grey eyes searched the crowd for me. As our eyes met, he smiled. I smiled back. Below him the trapdoor sprang open. My eyes clouded as I watched his body swing at the end of the rope.

* * *

_A/N: YES, Jack Sparrow WILL be in the next chapter, this is just a prologue. I started writing this when I was 13…yep, a few years ago. Well, today I opened up my "memory box" and at the very bottom I found scraps of paper containing this crap. I came up with this one boring German lesson. I would REALLY appreciate reader feedback or ratings just so I know whether people like it or hate it. Some of the writers here are excellent and this is my first Jack Sparrow story…so my apologies if you find that this is total farce. _

_Best wishes,_

_SugarxXx_


	2. One

**Jack Sparrow:-: Damnation Seize My Heart:-One-:**

**Tortuga**

**1728**

* * *

Rays of the afternoon sunlight poured in through the shutters. Somewhere in the room, a rat gnawed at a piece of wood. I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head. Downstairs in the tavern drunken laughter echoed through the house and rattled at the shutters. Mrs Catton's slow heavy footsteps were treading up the stairs. Time to go back to work. She thrust open the door and ripped the blanket off me. I closed my eyes and faked deep slumber.

'Breaks over Diana, back to work!' she shouted. I ignored her. 'Did you not hear me?! You lazy good for nothing girl! Get up!' she started to shake me, digging her talon like fingernails into my skin, heaved me off the bed and threw me onto the floor.

I lay motionless, sprawled on the floor waiting for the sound of the door slamming. Slowly I heaved myself off the floor and got dressed. The shabby faded maroon dress reeked of tobacco smoke and alcohol. I ripped off the fraying hem into the length of a ribbon and tied back my hair.

Gripping the banister, I made my way downstairs, careful not to tread on the loose planks. At the bar, Mrs Catton's young son, Fynn was filling tankards of rum for the sailors who had just come in. The girls of the port worked the room flirting with the gambling sailors.

'Lets say we get ourselves a room, eh, sweetheart?' suggested a man with a mouthful of black teeth, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. I hesitated and pulled away from his clasp. I moved away and started clearing away plates. Such things were not uncommon. At first I would always put up a fight, but now I had grown used to it.

The door swung open and several more sailors entered. He walked with a swagger like someone who'd been at sea for far too long, or had drunk too much. Scarlet and Giselle ran up to the man wearing a battered tricorn hat over his mass of dreadlocks. His kohl rimmed coffee colored eyes sparkled like gems as he surveyed the room. Scarlet playfully snatched away his hat, revealing the mass of dreadlocks hung with trinkets. Scarlet and Giselle led him to a secluded table at the back of the tavern and sat on either side of him. He put his arms around them, his ring encrusted fingers moving down Giselle's back, while Scarlet's nimble fingers riffled through his pockets.

'Bugger off, girls. I'm not going to risk catching the pox from you, again.' I heard him say. Giselle scowled and slid off his knee, Scarlet followed. I stacked the plates and struggled to balance them in my hand. The man watched intensely. Uneasily I returned the glance and quickly walked away. When I came back he sat at the table, staring idly into the empty tankard in front of him. He looked up at me as I came back into the room.

'Is there anything I could get for you, Sir?' I asked patiently, 'Rum, whisky, beer?

He looked at me approvingly and smiled, showing his gold plated teeth. 'I suppose a kiss is out of the question?' he asked roguishly, grabbing my hand and pressing it to his lips.

Disgusted, I tried to pull away from him. 'Who the hell do you think you are?' I hissed, reaching forward to slap him with my free hand.

'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love.' He said with a grin, his chocolate eyes twinkling with amusement as he put a hand to his cheek. Behind me the room had grown silent as the other patrons watched us with interest.

'And that's supposed to be a liable excuse for behaving like a rake?' I managed to call after him as Mrs Catton dragged me away.

'You impertinent girl! Don't you realize who that is?' she asked furiously, her nails digging deep into my flesh as she shook me. I was too startled to reply. A heavy blow handed hard on my cheek as I faltered and fell to the floor.

'Captain Jack Sparrow is the most famous pirate in the Caribbean. Never in my life have I seen a girl treat a customer with such disrespect!'

'HE had no right to speak to me the way he did!' I screamed furiously and winced as her beefy hand neared my face.

'You're fired, Diana.' She shoved me outside onto the crowded street, holding the door ajar; she called after me, 'Don't ever show your face here again!'

Wild torrents of tears streamed down my aching face. I leaned against the wall and let Tortugas night life engulf me. Drunks stumbling by eyed me curiously and laughed in drunken stupor. I walked through the streets alone, steering clear of passers by who swarmed around me like maggots in a bloated corpse. Gradually I reached the docks. In the dusk the shrill cry of cicadas filled the air, drowning out the noises of revelry. I sat on the edge of the pier and stared at my tearstained reflection. By the time darkness had set in, I realized I had been thrown out without money or in fact any of my meager belongings. I could have easily gone to work at one of the many brothels that lined the waterside, but no. I would not be reduced to selling myself.

I felt the warm, ring encrusted hand on my shoulder before I saw him. Jack Sparrow. The pirate who caused the loss of my job had come back to solicit me further.

'Come to ridicule my misfortune?' I asked in a grating tone.

'Actually, Diana Vane, I've come to satisfy myself.' He said, his dark eyes glinting, 'By giving you an apology, though now that you mention it, there is something else I would like to give you, Diana.' He tugged at his beard thoughtfully and waited for me to react.

'You hateful man. You've ruined my life.' I muttered through clenched teeth, wondering why he used my full name.

'Aux contraire, I may have made it better.' He said blatantly and drew closer.

'What do you want from me?' I inquired, wary of him toying with me.

'I want to make you an offer you can't refuse.' He sat beside me and swung his legs over the waters edge, 'What do you say to that?'

'How about beginning by saying, "I'm sorry Diana, for thinking that you wanted to sleep with me."'

'Diana, love, I am sorry about that. It's just that I found it unusual that a girl reacted like that to my attentions.' He said, reaching forward to stroke my hair, his kohl rimmed eyes shining mischievously.

'I'm afraid that's not good enough, Mr Sparrow…'

'It's _Captain_ Sparrow.' He interrupted.

'I don't see your ship anywhere, _Captain_.' I said sarcastically 'And get your hands off me before I break them off.'

'You'll see it all in due time, love.' He said as I stood up and started to walk away.

'Wait, love! I'm not finished apologizing' he called swaggered after me, 'where are you going to go now?

'To see what providence has to offer at the Mermaid Inn.' I retorted mockingly before turning away.

He put a hand on my arm to stop me, 'No! Don't do that.' His eyes were wide and his arms outstretched, 'Let me take you with me.'

'And where would that be, Captain Sparrow?' I walked towards him, 'Where would you take me?'

'To the Pearl.' He said, holding his jewel encrusted hand out for me to accept.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa…I was really surprised to get any reviews at all…Thank you kindly!!! As always, reviews are sweet!**

**xXxSugar**


End file.
